Studies with insulin analogues which vary 1000-fold in affinity for insulin receptor and biopotency suggest that a discrete invariable region on the surface of the insulin monomer is responsible for inducing negative cooperativity. The reaction of insulin with its receptor is affected by changes in temperature and pH of media. The plant lectin concanavalin A binds to cell membrane and produced an insulin-llke effect, however, it inhibits negative cooperativity.